Love to the Tune of Disney
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: Disney Themed Glee fic - The Warblers and New Directions team up to sing a bunch of Disney songs for a Children Hospital Benefit. Klaine


**I am a firm believer that Glee should do a Disney themed episode, especially since Darren is now on the cast. This is just one of the plot lines I thought up with for that theme. I hope you enjoy it!**

**GLEE**

Will was at a loss of what to go over in Glee club this week. They were only a month away from Regionals, in which they would go head to head with The Warblers and Kurt, and Vocal Adrenaline. He didn't want the kids to get into a funk like last time.

Will was doing his grocery shopping when he saw the flyer up on the community board.

**Children Hospital Benefit**

**Columbus, Ohio**

**Performers wanted**

It was in two weeks.

Will knew exactly what New Directions should do.

….

Kurt lay in his bed reading his book for English. Blaine was sitting at Kurt's desk, strumming on his guitar. Kurt loved it when Blaine would play music when Kurt was studying. It was one of the most calming things in the world.

Today, Blaine was working his way through some Disney covers he knew. He had started with a version of "Part of Your World" that Kurt had actually felt the need to clap for when he was done. Now he was playing "Belle."

He messed up for the second time, laughing and saying that, "This is a hard song, Kurt. You can't blame me!"

Kurt had just grinned and continued reading. It was hard, because all Kurt wanted to do was keep his eyes on Blaine. He was so fantastic.

….

"Everyone settle down," said Mr. Shue walking into the choir room. Still talking, the Glee members sat down in their chairs.

"Now," said Mr. Shue, talking over the voices that finally faded. "I have a big project that I want all of us to do. It will help us prepare for Regionals." He held up the flyer. "I want us to sign up for this, a Children Hospital benefit. They want performers."

"What is this benefit doing?" asked Tina.

"Raising money for the Children Hospital in Columbus," answered Mr. Shue.

"What are we going to perform?" asked Rachel. "I was thinking -"

"Actually, that's one thing I want to come up with," said Mr. Shue. "I was thinking something age appropriate. The performance is going to be for the children in the hospital."

A few of the girls in the club "awed" at this news.

"So if you have any ideas, I would love to hear them."

The club was silent. Then Finn stood up. "Mr. Shue? Can I ask something?"

Mr. Shue raised an eye brow but took a seat on a stool. "The floor is yours, Finn."

Finn took Mr. Shue's place in front of the Glee Club. "I think," said Finn, looking a little nervous. "We should ask the Warblers to do the performance with us."

There were protests from the other members. "Why would we do that?" asked Puck. "Those guys almost beat us in Sectionals."

"You guys," said Finn, speaking above the din of voices. "I was talking to Kurt last week and he really misses us." The faces of those most opposed to this idea soften at the mention of Kurt. Though not many would admit it, they all missed the guy. "This could be a great thing to do with him before one of us wins Regionals and there are bad feelings."

There was a murmur of agreement. Mr. Shue stood and put a hand on Finn's shoulder. "Finn is right. It would be a great thing to reach out to the Warblers and show them that we are not just competitors. And this is for charity. Everyone should be included."

The bell rang for classes. "I'm going to call them today. You guys keep thinking about a theme for the benefit," he said as they made it out the door. "Good thinking, Finn," said Mr. Shue.

"No problem," said Finn with slight embarrassment, before walking with Mike and Tina out the door.

….

"Calm down, Warblers," said Wes, bringing their practice to order. Kurt sat next to Blaine on the couch, trying not to let his leg touch his. Kurt couldn't deal with that.

"I have an announcement," said Wes. "I got a call from the director of McKinley High New Directions."

And like that, Kurt suddenly found most of the eyes on him. Kurt's face turned red, but thankfully Wes continued speaking, taking them off him. "There is a benefit performance in Columbus in about two weeks. His Glee club is going to participate, and he wanted to know if we would join them."

"Join them?" asked a guy in the back.

"Yes," said Wes. "He said that we could perform separately and maybe do a few songs together. Whatever is good with us, he says. But it is for charity."

"I think it's a nice gesture," said Blaine. "Reaching out to the competition."

"What if it's just a ploy to get under our skin or something?" asked a kid named Andrew.

"Mr. Shue wouldn't do that," said Kurt frowning. Eyes on him again. Oh, great. "What I mean is that, Vocal Adrenaline did that to us last year. They tried to get us in a Funk. We hated it. New Directions wouldn't try to do it to another Glee club," he said firmly.

There was some nods of agreement. The Warblers had of course heard of Vocal Adrenaline and their dirty tricks.

"Mr. Shuester also asked us if we had any ideas for the performance," continued Wes. "It is for children and he figured it would be nice to do songs they would like. Any ideas?"

Silence. Kurt looked over at Blaine, to see if he had an idea, when it hit him. "I do," said Kurt, raising his hand.

….

"I am pleased to report that we are now performing with the Warblers at the Children's benefit," said Mr. Shue with a grin. "I called the directors of the benefit and signed us up. The were thrilled about it. They gave us almost an hour to perform."

The Glee club chatted excitedly at this news. Mr. Shue held up a hand to silence them. "They also came up with a theme that I think is perfect."

Mr. Shue paused for dramatic effect.

"Disney songs."

There was a gasp from the girls of the group, then giggling.

"Little Mermaid is my favorite," said Brittany.

"The song selection is really endless," said Rachel with excitement.

"This better not end up too girly, Shue," said Puck with arms crossed.

"So we need to have a group song ready in a few days," said Mr. Shue. "I talked to the Warblers and they agreed that we should both show off our skills, in a way. The Warblers will be coming to the school to watch us perform and later we'll go to theirs."

Even more excitement was brought on by this. The thought of having Kurt back in the school, even for a little while, was just amazing. Mercedes had already pulled out her phone to text Kurt about the news, though he probably knew.

…..

"Oh my god, I'm going to die."

Kurt was sitting on the bus on the way to McKinley with the rest of the Warblers. They were only about ten minutes away, Kurt judged by the familiar landmarks.

"You'll be fine," said Blaine. "You're not even performing," he laughed.

"But what if I run into Karofsky," whispered Kurt so the rest of the team couldn't hear his and Blaine's conversation.

"I know your brother and his friends are going to act as your body guards," said Blaine. "You'll be fine," he repeated.

Kurt tried to believe him. It didn't stop the small panic attack he had as they pulled into the school parking lot. Blaine pulled him out of his seat and out of the bus. Kurt looked up at his former school and straightened out his Dalton jacket.

Of course, Kurt had to lead the Warblers to the auditorium, since he knew the way. It was in between classes, too. Kurt tried to keep his head up, but the stares from all the students were a little unnerving.

Most of the girls were just looking at the all boy group with wide eyed excitement. The sight of almost 20 boys in these uniforms could do that to you. Kurt knew from experience.

A few of the students did recognize Kurt, though. Mostly a few Cheerios from when he was on the team. They waved. "Kurt!" When he was on the team, he had shared his moisturizing secrets with the girls. From that moment on, he was king. So even though they didn't exactly hang out with him anymore, they still liked him enough to say hello.

Finally they made it to the auditorium without any incident. New Directions was talking in a small group in the middle of the space. When they walked in, all heads turned in their direction.

"Kurt!" exclaimed the voices of many of its members. Mercedes was the first to tackle him in a hug. Kurt hugged back just as tightly. He hadn't seen his best friend in weeks.

Kurt was passed around the group, mostly to the girls, in hugs and a mess of kisses on his cheeks. Kurt saw that the Warblers were looking on in, well, not confusion, but surprise. They were used to seeing Kurt like this, he guessed. Kurt even got a hug from Finn. It was still shocking to know that Finn was over his fear of physical contact with Kurt.

"Welcome, Warblers," said Mr. Shue, shaking the hands of a few of the guys. "Why don't you guys take a seat and we'll perform for you guys."

Kurt lead the Warblers to the best seats in the house. Blaine sat next to him, grinning. "Are you happy now?" he asked.

"So much," said Kurt.

"Good," said Blaine, resting his hand on Kurt's for a moment, then putting it back in his lap.

Did Blaine realize what he did to Kurt whenever he touched him? It was like an electric storm going on his Kurt's heart and stomach.

The house lights went off, as well as the stage lights, save one spot light. Surprising, it was Puck to walk into its light. He had black slacks and a black shirt with a gold tie on, like all the other guys did. Kurt remembered that the girls were re-wearing their outfits from Regionals last year.

Puck slipped on a fedora, after twirling it. He started to speak in an exaggerated French accent. Kurt and all the other Warblers realized what song they were singing in that moment.

"Ma chere Warblers, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you today." Puck had this cheesy grin on his face as he changed the opening words to the song. "And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a

chair as New Directions proudly presents - our performance!" The Warblers laughed at this display.

The other lights on stage came up, a spotlight still on Puck, as he began to actually sing. The girls of the club walked on stage, providing some background vocals. "_Be our guest! Be our guest! Put our service to the test Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie And we provide the rest._"

Puck walked up to Santana, dancing around her with a suggestive look. "_Soup du jour. Hot hors d'oeuvres. Why, we only live to serve. Try the grey stuff. It's delicious! You don't believe me? Ask the dishes!"_

Puck grandly gestured to either side of him as the rest of the Glee club burst on stage.

"_They can sing, they can dance, after all, Miss, this is France. And the dinner here is never second best. Go on, unfold your menu, take a glance and then you'll be our guest Oui, our guest, be our guest_!" The entire club joined in for the last round of "be our guest".

All the guys of the club sang the next bit. "_And it's all in perfect taste that you can bet. Come on and lift your glass. You've won your own free pass to be our guest!"_

Puck threw an arm around Sam and Mike. "Be _our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!"_ The whole club joined in, their voices vibrating together.

Mercedes jumped next to Puck and pushed him out of the spotlight, singing the part that was Mrs. Potts. Kurt clapped his hands and couldn't stop laughing. "_It's a guest! It's a guest! Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed! Wine's been poured and thank the Lord. I've had the napkins freshly pressed. With dessert, she'll want tea and my dear that's fine with me._"

Mercedes was turning on her inter-diva with this part. A few of the Warbler guys wolf whistled. "_While the cups do their soft-shoein' I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing I'll get warm, piping hot Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot? Clean it up! We want the company impressed."_

The whole club joined in, "_She's our guest_!"

"_She's our guest_!" belted out Mercedes.

The club echoed, "_She's our guest! Be our guest, be our guest_!"

All the girls sang together, "_Be our guest_!"

The boys echoed, "_Be our guest_!"

Together, the group finished, "_Be our guest! Please, be our guest!"_

Kurt was the first to stand up clapping, Blaine and the others following the suit. New Directions lead the Warblers back to their choir room. It was a bit cramped for all the people in it, but they managed. Kurt got a serious case of nostalgia being back in this room.

"That was a great display," said Wes. "This benefit is sure to be really powerful."

"Why thank you," said Mr. Shue. "We're glad you liked it."

"It's also nice to meet the people Kurt used to perform with," said Blaine, grinning at New Directions. "He only says good things about all of you."

"D'www," said Puck throwing an arm around Kurt and squeezing him too tight. "Our baby misses us."

Kurt was able to get out of Puck's hold, huffing and fixing his hair. "Not for long if you keep doing that."

"Don't worry, babe, we miss you, too," said Mercedes pinching his cheek.

"You must be Mercedes, right?" asked David. He had walked over and sat next to her.

"Yes?" said Mercedes, a little confused.

"Kurt said you had an amazing voice, which you do, but he never said how banging you looked." Then David shrugged. "Then again, I guess he wouldn't really notice. His eyes are only for Blaine."

"Excuse me!" huffed Kurt, trying not to blush. Thankfully, most of the group had broken off and were talking to others, so Blaine didn't hear David.

"Well, aren't you the charmer," said Mercedes grinning.

"It's an all boys school, Mercedes," said Kurt. "That suits me just fine, but to come here and see so many people without a Y Chromosome is like heaven for them."

Kurt took this moment to look around. All the Warblers were actually talking to a girl. Some girls, like Santana and Brittany, had about five guys around the two of them. They looked like they were enjoying the attention.

Of course, all their boyfriends weren't liking the special attention the Warblers were giving their girlfriends.

Kurt walked over to where Blaine was talking with Mr. Shue. Kurt thought back to when he told Mr. Shue that he was in love with Blaine. It felt strange that the two should be talking to each other.

They clubs mingled for a while until a bell rang, singling that all of New Directions had to get to class. "We need to get back to school as well," said Wes.

"We'll see you all in two days," said Mr. Shue, shaking Wes' hand.

"Dalton will welcome you with open arms," said Wes.

"We are looking forward to seeing your song choice," said Mr. Shue.

Everyone said their goodbyes to Kurt and walked down the hall to class. Kurt was talking with Blaine as they walked as a group to their bus. He paused and looked up once, only to lock eyes with Karofsky.

Karofsky was at his locker and he was glaring at Kurt and Blaine. He must have recognized Blaine from when they had confronted him. Kurt was sure that Karofsky was going to do something. Walk up and create a scene. Something.

It was actually Azimio, Karofsky's friend, that said something. "Looks like lady lips decided to check in on the peasants."

Kurt's face burned. He didn't want his fellow Warblers to see him bullied. To see what he had gone through for years before going to Dalton. He felt Blaine's hand on his waist, making him move faster.

"Looks lady lips has a boyfriend," laughed Azimio. "Not surprising, considering it's a fag school. He was bound to find someone." Azimio hadn't noticed that Karofsky wasn't laughing along with him.

Kurt dimly noticed that David and another boy stayed back to berate Azimio about bullying. Kurt knew it wouldn't do much, but the gesture was at least nice.

"Ignore him," said Blaine, but Kurt had noticed that he had removed his hand from Kurt's waist. "You don't have to go through this any more."

"Yeah," said Kurt numbly as he stepped into the bus.

He watched with happiness, and a bit of sadness, as McKinley high faded away and Kurt was just a little closer to the safety of Dalton.

….

"So do you think anyone but that Blaine kid is gonna sing this time?" asked Puck as they neared Dalton Academy. A few people laughed.

"Kurt said he actually got a solo for this song," said Mercedes with a grin. "His voice is perfect for one part, he said, so they finally decided to trust him with a solo."

"Probably had something to do with use being the ones to see the performance," said Rachel. "They want us to see Kurt with them in a big way. To show how he is with their group now, not ours."

"Why must you be a downer," said Mercedes, looking Rachel up and down.

"I'm only saying exactly what I would do. It's all psychology."

When the McKinley bus pulled up to Dalton, mouths opened in surprise. This only became more true as the students walked into the school. It was huge and magnificent.

"I thought we were going to Dalton. Why are we at Hogwarts?" asked Brittany.

"Hey guys!" The looked over to see Kurt walking down the stairs. He hugged Mercedes. "I'll show you guys to the commons."

"Aren't we going to the stage?" asked Rachel.

"Dalton only uses the stage for big shows," said Kurt. "We're just going to use the commons. It's a big space, so don't worry."

The Warblers were doing vocal exercises when they walked in. Kurt told them to take a seat on some chairs and few couches that were turned to face where they would be performing.

"So you get a solo in this, right?" ask Mercedes. Kurt blushed and nodded, then he skipped off to get in line with the singers.

Wes and David stepped out in front of the group as the other Warblers provided some soft background beats.

David began to sing, "_I can see what's happening_."

Wes answered back, "_What_?"

Santana squealed, whispering excitedly, "This is my favorite movie ever!" Causing a few laughs.

David continued, winking at Santana, "_And they don't have a clue_"

"_Who_?"

"_They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line: our trio's down to two_." David held up to fingers as Wes' face fell.

"_Oh_."

David did a even more horrendous French accent thank Puck's. "_Ze sweet caress of twilight. There's magic everywhere. And with all this romantic atmosphere, disaster's in the air."_

David and Wes shuffled back with the group as a few voices began to sing, still with their trademark background vocals, "_Can you feel the love tonight_?" The ones singing trained their eyes on the girls of New Directions, with charming smiles.

"_The peace the evening brings. The world, for once, in perfect harmony. With all its living things_."

Blaine was the one that stepped forward now, his voice smooth. "_So many things to tell her._" He winked at Mercedes in an exaggerated way. "_But how to make her see, the truth about my past? Impossible! She'd turn away from me_."

Kurt was the one to shyly step up next, causing a lot of his former teammates to clap. "_He's holding back, he's hiding. But what, I can't decide. Why won't he be the king I know he is, the king I see inside_?"

About half of the Warblers joined in with Blaine and Kurt at this point for the chorus, their voices swelling together. "_Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings. The world, for once, in perfect harmony, with all its living things._"

Blaine sang the first line of the verse, his voice loud and strong. "_Can you feel the love tonight_?"

The group joined in again, "_You needn't look too far. Stealing through the night's uncertainties, love is where they are_."

During this, Wes and David stepped forward again, arms around each other. David wiped away a fake tear. The greatest thing about these Disney songs so far seemed to be how dramatic you were allowed to be. "_And if he falls in love tonight, it can be assumed."_

Wes sniffled and sang, "_His carefree days with us are history_."

Together, the two sang the last line, practically clinging to each other. "_In short, our pal is doomed." _They dragged out the last note as long as possible, the other Warblers echoing.

New Directions clapped loudly for them, laughing as they did so. "That was great, you guys," said Mr. Shue. "And Kurt, that was amazing. We really do miss that voice in Glee."

Kurt shrugged his shoulders, embarrassed and flattered. "The boy is ours now," said Wes with a grin. "Thank god. We could have never done that song without his voice."

"Told you," whispered Rachel. Mercedes elbowed her in the stomach.

"Oh Blaine, Kurt," said Santana as she walked up to Blaine. She ran a finger down his chest and Blaine raised an eyebrow. "You guys seemed really in character for your parts. I wonder why that is." She winked and Kurt blushed.

Blaine just grinned and grabbed Santana's hand. "Because I was thinking of you the entire time, girl." He kissed Santana's hand.

"Oh, you are smooth, boy," she said. "Are you sure you're gay? I'm sure I could change your mind…" she trailed off suggestively.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure, hun."

"Well, call me if you ever change your mind."

"You'll be the first."

The Warblers insisted that New Directions stay for lunch. Mr. Shue agreed and they were lead into the spacious and very good looking lunch room of Dalton. It was very quality food, too, as the McKinley kids found. They were more used to things that looked like they might get off the plate and walk away.

The Glee club also found they were met with many stares. For one, they stuck out without uniforms. Secondly, the females of the club were getting very generous looks from the all boy academy.

"It's like they've never seen a girl before," commented Tina as they took a seat at a long table with the Warblers.

"Not here, they haven't," laughed Kurt.

"A bunch of rich private school boys in cute uniforms," said Santana. "Who throw themselves at my feet?" She was referring to the incident in the line for lunch. Santana had dropped an apple and two Dalton boys had practically dived to pick it up for her. "Me gusta."

Kurt was able to catch up with his old friends even more than the other day. At least a dozen brave souls came up to the table to ask for the girl's numbers. Santana gave hers to all of them with a wink. A few times she even linked pinkies with Brittany and said they were a package deal.

The boys she told that to looked as if they had gone to heaven.

Of course, most of the other girls either said no or their boyfriends did it for them. That scared off a bunch.

"That was fun," said Mercedes as they were lead back to their bus.

"Your school is fantastic, Kurt," agreed Tina.

"Thanks," said Kurt.

"I can't wait to meet for our first practice on Saturday," Mr. Shue said to Wes. "I hope you guys don't mind the commute on a weekend."

"It's not problem, Mr. Shuester. It's going to be a lot of fun and it's for a good cause," assured Wes.

"See you later, Kurt," choired the Glee club. Kurt waved as the bus drove away.

….

"I think that 'Two Worlds' from Tarzan would suit all of our voices marvelously," said Rachel, waving her hands around. "It's a beautiful song, as well."

"No way, Berry. We have to do something from Lion King. Maybe 'I Just Can't Wait to be King'?" said Puck.

Puck and a few of the other boys from New Directions started singing along to this song, loudly and obnoxiously so Rachel couldn't get a word in.

"Ok guys," laughed Mr. Shue. "We get it. We'll add that to the pool of choices. All are such good ideas."

New Directions and the Warblers were in the McKinley choir room on Saturday morning. They had been brainstorming song choices for almost an hour now. They wanted as much as a variety as possible.

"I think they are all atrocious, William."

Mr. Shue and all the other heads in the room turned to the door. Sue was standing in the doorframe, wearing a black tracksuit and black sunglasses. She slipped off the sunglasses and put them in her pocket as she walked into the room to stand next to Mr. Shue.

"Sue, how long have you been there?" asked Mr. Shue, a little jumpy.

"Almost ten minutes, William. I was in my office, planning my sure to be winning routine for Regionals when the smell of failure wafted in to my office, distracting me and blocking any chance I had of thinking winning thoughts. I knew you must be close, so here I am."

She tsked and settled onto a bench. "I come to find that you glee club and apparently Porcelain and his new Gay Avengers planning a Disney themed singing event and have yet to mention the best Disney song ever created."

"You like Disney, Sue?" asked Mr. Shue, clearly shocked.

"William, you would have to be a black hole, devoid of feelings to not enjoy a Disney film every so often."

"Which is exactly why I'm shocked that you like Disney," said Mr. Shue dryly.

Sue just smiled at Mr. Shue in that "I'm-a-shark-and-you're-a-fish" way. She stood and whispered something to the piano player. "I will show you what genius Disney has to offer, William, and what you should strongly consider for your little performance."

She snapped her fingers and said, "Porcelain get your butt up here. You're a love sick boy; you'll play the part well." Kurt jumped in his seat, then quickly stood and hurried to Sue's side. You didn't disobey Sue Sylvester. He learned this quickly from being in the Cheerios. "You better know the words," she said firmly.

Kurt hoped he did, too.

As Brad started playing a few notes on the piano, Sue turned to Kurt with a dangerous grin. "_The only way to get what you want is to become a human yourself."_

And Kurt sighed a breath of relief. He did know the lines he was suppose to say, thank God. A few of the others giggled as they realized his part, too. Why Sue had picked him to be Ariel, he wasn't sure. "_Can you do that_?" asked Kurt in reply.

Sue smiled sweetly and put an arm around Kurt. Kurt decided that it was in his character to squirm away. "_My dear, sweet child. That's what I do. It's what I live for. To help unfortunate merfolk like yourself_." The music Brad was playing became more evident as the singing part was about to begin. "_Poor souls with no one else to turn to."_

Sue walked away from Kurt, who was left to awkwardly stand there. Sue swung her hips around and began to sing. She did have a great voice. Her video for "Let's Get Physical" and "Vogue" had proved that. "_I admit that in the past I've been a nasty. They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch_." She had walked over to Brittany and Santana at this part, her hand lifting up Brittany's chin with her hand. The two Cheerios cackled, a perfect impression of Ursula's eels.

"_But you'll find that nowadays, I've mended all my ways. Repented, seen the light, and made a switch to this._" Sue stepped down a level on the risers to the chair where Mr. Shue had taken, put her hand in his hair and ruffled it.

"_And I fortunately know a little magic. It's a talent that I always have possessed._

_And dear lady, please don't laugh I use it on behalf, of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed (pathetic_)." She gestured to Rachel, Finn and Artie as she finished each word of the last line. Then she winked in Santana and Brittany's direction for "pathetic."

Sue started in on the chorus, walking to the back of the risers. "_Poor unfortunate souls. In pain, in need_." She saw in a chair next to Mercedes. Looking at her for the next line. "_This one longing to be thinner_." Then she grabbed Finn's cheek on her other side with her index finger and thumb. "_That one wants to get the girl, _

_and do I help them? Yes, indeed_," she sang, snapping her fingers. Mercedes look angry and Finn looked confused and embarrassed.

Sue just stood went to the front of the room again. "_Those poor unfortunate souls. So sad, so true. They come flocking to my cauldron, crying, 'Spells, Sue, please!'"_ Sue grinned as she added her name to the lyrics. "_And I help them! Yes I do."_

Sue put on some fake concern for the next part. "_Now it's happened once or twice, someone couldn't pay the price and I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals_." Sue walked up to Kurt, who had been standing, still awkwardly, in front of the Glee clubs, and grabbed his scarf from his neck. Kurt bit down a complaint and hoped she wouldn't ruin it.

"_Yes I've had the odd complaint but on the whole I've been a saint." _Like in the cartoon, Sue put the scarf around her head, a look of innocence on her fact. Then, for the next line, she pulled the scarf around her butt and danced forward. "_To those poor unfortunate souls_."

Kurt was sure he didn't want the scarf back.

In an instant, Sue was beside him again, throwing the scarf in Mr. Shue's face and putting an arm around him. "_Have we got a deal?" _She asked.

Kurt had almost forgotten what he was suppose to do. Then he remembered the lines. "_If I become human, I'll never be with my father or sisters again_." This was actually a nice acting exercise.

"_But you'll have your man, heh heh_," as she said this, she laughed in Blaine's direction. Kurt blushed red as a few of the other members -well, most all of - laughed. It seemed like even Sue could see his crush on Blaine. "_Life's full of tough choices, isn't i_t?" Sue continued with a laugh. "_Oh, and there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment."_

"_But I don't have_-" began Kurt. Then a hand came from behind him and covered his mouth. Damn Santana. She was getting into character, too. She released her hold on his mouth and skipped over with Brittany to sit on the piano.

"_I'm not asking much, just a token really, a trifle! What I want from you is - your voice_." Kurt got chills from Sue's voice at this line.

"_But without my voice, how can I_-" started Kurt again, only to be cut off. Again. Good thing this was scripted or he would be mad.

Brad started up with the strong musical background again as Sue began singing again. "_You'll have your looks, your pretty face. And don't underestimate the importance of body language, ha_!" Sue worked her curves just like Ursula.

"_The men up there don't like a lot of blabber. They think a girl who gossips is a bore! Yet on land it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word, and after all dear, what is idle babble for?"_

Sue weaved her way through the students in their chairs again, running her hand through the uncomfortable Warbler's hair. "_Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation_." She ended up at Blaine, falling into his lap and slapping his cheeks softly. "True _gentlemen avoid it when they can. But they dote and swoon and fawn, on a lady who's withdrawn. It's she who holds her tongue who get's a man_!"

Sue jumped off a frazzled looking Blaine and slid up to Kurt. "Come _on you poor unfortunate soul, go ahead! Make your choice!"_ She moved from one side of Kurt to another. Then she walked back over to Blaine, ending up behind him. She played with his hair, singing the next part. "_I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day. It won't cost much - just your voice_!"

Kurt decided that Sue was having too much fun with this. And at Kurt's experience. She was making it blatantly obviously that in this performance, Kurt was Ariel and Blaine was his Eric.

Sue was once again at Kurt side. "_You poor unfortunate soul, it's sad but true. If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet, you've got the pay the toll. Take a gulp and take a breath and go ahead and sign the scroll_." Sue leaned back to wear Brittany and Santana were perched on the piano.

"_Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got her, girls. The boss is on a roll_!" Sue lifted her arms in triumph. "_This poor unfortunate soul_."

Sue began to sing the nonsense words of the spell. "_Beluga sevruga, come winds of the Caspian Sea! Larengix glaucitis Et max laryngitis, La voce to me_."

She pointed at Kurt. "_Now, sing_!"

Kurt shrugged and sang out a long note, trying to mimic how Ariel had done it in the movie. Kurt had, of course, been obsessed with the movie as a kid.

Soon, Sue motioned with her hand over her neck to stop singing. Kurt quickly shut his mouth. Then Sue did her fair share of maniacal laughter as Brad slammed away on his piano for the big flourish at the end.

The piano playing cut off suddenly, along with Sue's laughter. She turned to the gob smacked students. "And that, William, is the best Disney song ever created." She slipped her sunglasses out of her pocket. "Deal with it." Sue walked to the door and then turned around.

"Hopefully, this will cure your little Glee club of at least a fraction of its failure. It might have even pushed Porcelain and Fine China over there together." She winked in Blaine's direction, who surprisingly blushed. "Just another day in the life of one Sue Sylvester."

Then she was gone.

"Who the hell was that?" asked David.

"That was our local cheerleading coach," answered Mr. Shue. Kurt, Santana and Brittany were taking their seats again. "I'm sorry for her. She can be very…uh…"

"Very Sue-like," answered Kurt. "You just have to deal with her sometimes."

"This is true," admitted Mr. Shue.

There was a long moment of silence and then:

"Fine china?" asked Blaine, confused.

New Directions laughed at this and tried to explain Sue's affinity with strange nicknames.

"Mine is Asian," said Tina.

"Mine is Other Asian," said Mike rolling his eyes.

"Mine was Lady," said Kurt. "But she lead me have a choice and it was either Porcelain or Tickle-Me-Dough-Face."

"Good choice," laughed David.

"She actually doesn't let people choose that often," said Mercedes. "She seems to like Kurt."

"I don't know if this is a good thing or a bad thing," commented Kurt.

David whispered to Mercedes. "I find it funny that she decided that Blaine is Fine China. Strikingly complimentary to 'Porcelain', right?"

Mercedes winked. "You aren't the only one to notice."

"Well, they are both still oblivious," said David, pointing to Kurt and Blaine. They were talking about which Disney song would be the best for the guys. The group had decided that having an all-girls and all-boy performance would be fun.

"They are. It's just sad," said Mercedes.

"We need to remedy this."

"I like the way you think."

…..

"How's everyone feeling?" asked Mr. Shue. They were standing, others sitting in a few chairs, behind the small stage at the Children's hospital. The bus drive down to Columbus had actually be very enjoyable. The Warblers had mingled with New Directions quite well. Especially chatting up the girls of the group.

"Pretty good," answered Wes. "Confident, I'd say."

"The rest of you?" asked Shue.

"We're ok," said Tina. "I mean, it's just a fun performance for kids." She grinned and squeezed Mike's hand. (Wes had been eyeing Tina for most of the bus ride, so Mike had gotten very protective of her.)

"That's the spirit, Tina!" said Mr. Shue, clapping his hands. "Now we have about ten minutes until show time. Prepare yourselves! I'll be in the audience. Break a leg." He grinned and left the room.

"Ten minutes would be enough time, you think?" asked David, leaning over to whisper to Mercedes. He was looking at Blaine and Kurt. Kurt was straigtening Blaine's tie and grinning.

"Plenty of time," said Mercedes, a some-what sinister smirk. "Well, at least for our plan to work. I think it will take the whole bus ride back to Dalton to release all their sexual tension."

"Baby steps for now," agreed David. Then the stood from their chairs. David whispered something to Wes, who nodded. He called over Blaine, who looked up and said something to Kurt, then walked over.

"I just wanted to make sure you warmed up correctly," said Wes as David checked his watch. Mercedes was just getting to Kurt.

"Of course," said Blaine, rolling his eyes.

"Good, good," said Wes, patting his back. Then he went over to a group of other Warblers, exchanging a wink with David.

"Hey, Prince Eric, I wanted to show you something before the show starts," said David, pulled Blaine by his arm out the door. They walked down a brightly lit hall.

"What did you just call me?" asked Blaine, confused.

"Oh, nothing," said David, a smirk in his voice.

"Ah, here it is," said David. He had reached a door that had a pink bracelet on it. Mercedes' signal.

"David, what are you -"

The door had suddenly opened. Mercedes was rushing out the door and David was pushing Blaine into the room. Then the door was slammed just and was locked from the outside.

"What - the - hell!" came a high pitched voice, unmistakably Kurt Hummel's, from the other side of the door.

"They locked us in," came Blaine's shocked tones.

"No, really?" came a sarcastic reply.

David and Mercedes giggled like mad men.

"Let me out, you bitch!" exclaimed Kurt.

"Sorry, dear, you need this," said Mercedes.

"Maybe I wasn't calling _you _the bitch," said Kurt, huffing. David could just imagine him crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, that hurt, Ariel," said David pretending to be wounded.

"Why did you call me Ariel, too?" said Kurt shrilly.

"Because you are Ariel. And Blaine in there is Prince Eric. You guys need to sort out these feelings you have for each other. Just call me Sebastian."

"I suppose I'm flounder," said Mercedes.

"The point is, we're keeping you in there. We'll be back in about seven minutes. Get yapping." David paused. "Or better yet - don't talk at all."

He and Mercedes practically skipped down the hall to give them some privacy.

"I can't believe them," said Kurt, sitting down on a couch. The room they were in was a hospital room, but no patient was in it. It was nice and cozy, obviously meant to make the young patient feel better. "Don't they understand that -" Kurt stopped talking.

"Kurt," said Blaine softly, sitting down next to him. He slowly grabbed Kurt's hand in his. "You're worried that if we try to talk about a relationship between us, more than just friends, that it will ruin the friendship we have."

It was sudden and abrupt. Straight to the point, as well.

"Oh," said Kurt. It was right. He probably would have thrown himself at Blaine weeks ago, if not for the little voice inside his head telling him that if he did that, he might just lose one of the best friends he had ever had. "Well…yes," admitted Kurt.

Blaine grinned and moved to get more comfortable on the couch. He was facing Kurt now. "I have that fear, too. But you see, mine is so stupid. Because I know you like me. I heard you tell Mr. Shue."

"_What_?"

"Yup. Around Christmas? I kinda listened in, because he mentioned me, sorta," said Blaine, looking a little embarrassed. "And even though I knew you liked me, I couldn't bring myself to do anything about it. First I wanted you to adjust to Dalton and get over the lip rape that was Dave Karofsky."

Kurt actually chuckled at this. Then he cocked his head to one side. "And after that…?"

"I'm not sure. I was scared." Blaine laughed. "I didn't have courage, I guess…" His thumb stroked Kurt's palm. "But you know what, I think that Mercedes and David have kicked me ass backwards into courage with this ridiculous plan." Blaine stared with sincere eyes into Kurt's. "Look Kurt, I really like you. You're a beautiful person, inside and out. You make me laugh and you get me when other people don't. You're more than a friend. At least, I'd like you to be."

Kurt stared at him for a long moment. "Blaine, I -" He paused. He tried to find the right words. He wanted to be eloquent like Blaine was with his feelings. He wanted to tell Blaine that he had saved him in so many ways. That Kurt really did love him.

"Crap, we only have like, a few minutes," said Kurt, suddenly remembering. Kurt decided that he would say all that needed to be said later, when he had the right amount of time. For now, he just grabbed Blaine's face with his hands and pulled his lips to his.

Him. Kurt Hummel, had just kissed someone. He wasn't the one being kissed, he had been the initiator. The one who was in control.

He was happy that Blaine actually kissed him back. Very well, actually. Kurt lost himself in Blaine. His lips, his hair and his hands. It was all…good.

"Ms. Jones, I call this a success."

"Indeed it is."

Blaine and Kurt jumped up. David and Mercedes were standing in the doorframe, grinning. Kurt pouted. He wanted to be still kissing Blaine, but instead he put on a bitch face and started straitening out his costume. They had decided on red shirts for the guys, with black bowties and suspenders. It was a good look, actually. Most of the girls were wearing the red dresses from Burt and Carole's wedding.

"I hope you are pleased," said Kurt, grabbing Blaine's hand and exiting the room. Mercedes and David followed after them, making their way back to the room with the other performers.

"Immensely," said David.

Kurt risked a look at Blaine. He had this adorably goofy smile on his face, just looking at Kurt.

"Attention, everyone," said David in a booming voice, calling Kurt and Blaine out of their own little world. "Kurt and Blaine have finally swapped spit. I repeat: The lovebirds are together."

There was a faint cheer from the room, which made Kurt blush more than David's announcement.

Then, to his horror, people started exchanging money.

"You losers bet on us?" squealed Kurt.

"Of course, Hummel," said Puck, who was getting a 50 from a Warbler. "Best bet ever, I'd say."

"Places, everyone!" said an excitable Rachel Berry. "Boys and Tina, you're up first!"

….

"Next up, we have the Dalton Academy Warblers and the McKinley High New Directions," said a short woman into the microphone. The crowd of kids, parents, nurses and doctors watched with smiles. "These are two Glee clubs that are going on to a Reigonal competition together. But for now, they're joining forces for you. Let's all clap for them!"

Parents helped their children clap their hands together or make a "whooping" noise. The woman spoke again. "They also wanted me to ask you all if you liked Disney movies. Well, do you?"

A few excited children cheered. She grinned. "Then you'll love this. Without further ado, the Warblers and New Directions!"

She got off stage and sat in a chair near the front. All the boys in both Warblers and New Directions running out, ending in a straight line as if they were in an army boot camp. The music had started and a few people recognized it. Then Puck came out, walking down the line with his chest puffed out.

"_Let's get down to business to defeat the Huns. Did they send me daughters_," Puck paused at Tina's face, eyebrow raised. She was the only girl on stage. She wasn't making eye contact with him. A lot of the kids giggled. "_When I asked for sons? You're the saddest bunch I ever met, but you can bet before we're through. Mister, I'll make a man out of you_."

Puck continued to sing, the others acting out the parts. Then other singers stepped up to do their own solos.

A heavy set Warbler boy called Tyler stepped up to sing first. "_I'm never gonna catch my breath."_

Mike immediately sung after him, his voice rough. "_Say good-bye to those who knew me."_

David was next, living his arm in a flex. "_Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym."_

Blaine stepped to the side of the stage, shrugging. "_This guy's got 'em scared to death."_

Tina sang, her voice contrastingly high and feminine compared to the rest. "_Hope he doesn't see right through me_."

Finn stepped up, stumbling a bit. "_Now I really wish that I knew how to swim_!"

The entire group sang the lyrics for the chorus, save a few members of the Warblers providing extra beats and sounds. The altos sand the echoing "_Be a man_" lyrics through out the song.

"_We must be swift as the coursing river. With all the force of a great typhoon. With all the strength of a raging fire. Mysterious as the dark side of the moon."_

The song ended and the kids in the audience seemed to be on cloud nine. Their parents and the hospital staff seemed to enjoy it as well. The group hurried offstage, the girls of New Directions taking their place, getting into a small formation.

The earthy tones of the music began, the girls humming softly along. Santana was the one to step forward. "_You think I'm an ignorant savage. And you've been so many places I guess it must be so. But still I cannot see if the savage one is me. How can there be so much that you don't know? You don't know_…" Her voice was silky and smooth. She back into the formation again

Quinn and Brittany were the next to sashay to the front of the stage, their voices mashing together with a unique harmony. "_You think you own whatever land you land on. The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim. But I know every rock and tree and creature has a life, has a spirit, has a name_."

Tina walked up to the two girls, her arm going around Quinn's shoulders. "_You think the only people who are people are the people who look and think like you._

_But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger_," Tina grinned. "_You'll learn things you never knew you never knew_."

The voices of Rachel, Mercedes and Santana's blended together for the next part, the hums of the other girls getting louder. "_Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon? Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned? Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?"_

The music was finally speeding up. Tina ran over to Rachel, grabbing her hand and spinning her around as she sang. "_Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest. Come taste the sunsweet berries of the Earth." _

Rachel echoed back, stilling spinning with Tina. "_Come roll in all the riches all around you and for once, never wonder what they're worth_."

Brittany was dancing with Santana slowly. She sang first. "_The rainstorm and the river are my brothers. The heron and the otter are my friends_."

Santana grinned back Brittany with a childlike excitement. "_And we are all connected to each other. In a circle, in a hoop that never ends." _

"_How high will the sycamore grow_?" boomed our Mercedes in her strong voice. "_If you cut it down, then you'll never know. And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon. For whether we are white or copper skinned_."

All of the voices of the girls blended together in a sweet harmony. "_We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains we need to paint with all the colors of the wind._"

"_You can own the Earth and still. All you'll own is Earth until you can paint with all the colors of the wind_." Their voices slowly faded. The crowd sighed and clapped. A few young girls looked up at them with wide, adoring eyes. Rachel caught the eye of one such girl and waved. That little girl looked so happy.

Rachel got off stage quickly before she cried.

….

The boys' performance were next. They sang the song "A Girl Worth Fighting For." Tina reprised her small role as Mulan. This song allowed for a lot of small solos. Many of them were silly. Kurt was glad for this. Even the Warbler boys were even getting into the spirit. Sometimes, they didn't let loose enough.

When they were finished with their song, which had a lot of the audience bursting into fits of laughter, the whole group piled on to the stage, spaced in a loose formation. Blaine stepped forward and grabbed a mic from the woman who had introduced them.

"Hello there," he said with a smile. "We really hope you have all liked the performance today. We had a lot of fun singing a lot of Disney songs for the last few weeks." He laughed. "So we hope you liked it, too." A few kids laughed and clapped their hands.

"We have two more songs. This time, they're group numbers. Then, we'll be sticking around and playing and reading with all of you. We even brought some Disney books," laughed Blaine. "I hope that's ok with all of you." There was sound of agreement.

The kids in this room were really precious. They were more grateful for this attention than other kids would be, because most of them were sick. This little bit of happiness was everything.

Blaine handed back the microphone and stepped into formation. The music began, along with background vocals from a few Warblers. Blaine tried not to smile too much when Kurt stepped forward to begin the song.

Kurt admitted he was a little nervous. But he stepped up, looking out at the smiling faces of the kids. "_I have often dreamed of a far off place, where a hero's welcome would be waiting for me_." His voice rose in power as he continued. "_Where the crowds will cheer when they see my face and a voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be_."

Blaine stepped up from his place, looking over at Kurt from his spot on the other side of the stage for a moment before looking at the audience. "_I will find my way_

_I can go the distance. I'll be there someday if I can be strong. I know every mile will be worth my while. I will go almost anywhere to feel like I belong_."

Kurt and Blaine's voices sang together. They harmonized perfectly, in Kurt's opinion. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been before. He should have told him how he felt ages ago, instead of dancing around the subject.

Blaine smiled at him, dazzling and beautiful.

Then again, he was glad that their friendship had built up so well.

"_I am on my way, I can go the distance. I don't care how far somehow Ill be strong. I know every mile will be worth my while. I would go most anywhere to find where I belong." _Their last note faded slowly and softly. The music playing suddenly took a turn in beat.

Artie rolled his chair up as Kurt and Blaine ran back to their spots. Everyone on the stage was dancing and moving just a little. The Warblers specially arranged this song to fit their usual style of accapella, with just a little bit of music on a CD track.

Artie sang, a near perfect version of Sebastian. "_The seaweed is always greener in somebody else's lake. You dream about going up there, but that is a big mistake_." His expressions and movements were wonderful for this. They got a lot of kids laughing.

"_Just look at the world around you, right here on the ocean floor. Such wonderful things surround you what more is you lookin' for?" _He laughed and rolled his chair around in a spin.

Most of the group burst in for the chorus, loud and strong_. " Under the sea, under the sea_." All the girls matched up with a boy, dancing in their own unique ways. Mercedes was with David and trying a tango. Brittany and Mike were doing an impossibly complicated move and Sam was trying not to step on Quinn's toes.

"_Darling it's better, down where it's wetter take it from me_," sang Wes. "_Up_ _on the shore they work all day, out in the sun they slave away." _

Again, the whole group sang, "_While we devotin', full time to floatin' under the sea_."

Mercedes, Puck and a Warbler named Mick joined in the middle of the stage to sing next. "_Down here all the fish is happy, as off through the waves they roll. The fish on the land ain't happy. They sad 'cause they in their bowl_."

Sam slid up to the group, adding, "_But fish in the bowl is lucky, they in for a worser fate. One day when the boss get hungry, guess who's gon' be on the plate_?" The group did a playful gasp in shock at this line.

The group chimed in again, "Under the sea, under the sea."

A group of Warbler boys, along with Santana, sang, "_Nobody beat us, fry us and eat us in fricassee. We what the land folks loves to cook, under the sea we off the hook. We got no troubles life is the bubbles_," Santana was spun by a tall Warbler as the group sang together, "_Under the sea, under the sea_."

The long song allowed for a lot of solos. Most people who asked for one, got one this time around. The Warblers seemed shocked at this, but went along with it regardless. It had turned out best, in the long run.

On stage, it was just a big party. People danced with each other and spun others around. People sang their parts and then joined in with another person.

Finally, the ended the last few lines together, their voices booming in the room, bare on background vocals.

"_That's why it's hotter, under the water_," they all sang, stopping their dance and facing the audience again. "_Ya we in luck here, down in the muck here under the sea_!"

Their voices echoed for a moment, the music stopping. Everyone in the audience clapped excitedly. Everyone waved and skipped off the stage, hugging and relishing in this moment of camaraderie. They knew it wouldn't last forever, with Regionals so soon. For now, though, they were all friends.

"That was amazing," said Mercedes, her arm around Kurt.

Everyone was bubbling with excitement when Mr. Shue walked in.

"You were all fantastic," he said. "I'm so proud."

"Come on!" said Rachel. "We have to go and read and play with kids." Rachel seemed very excited at this prospect. Usually, she wasn't one for kids, but they all looked so happy, even when in a hospital.

All of the members skipped out of the room in pairs and groups of three, walking in different directions. They were told that all the kids would be going back to their rooms, so they should spread out and just go to any room not occupied.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand with a grin and squeezed it. He had a pile of books in his other arm. They were pealing and sort of old, but they were all classic stories. "My parents read me one every night," he said.

"I can see," said Kurt as they walked out of the room. "You did amazing," he said.

"You too."

"Thank you."

"Kurt, I hope you don't regret our sudden, uh, foray, into this new territory," said Blaine, in an adorably nervous way. He was usually so put together.

Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine's cheek. He pulled away with a smile. That goofy smile from before was spreading onto Blaine's face like the slow rising of a sun. "I could never regret it."

"Excuse me."

A small voice made them turn and then look down. It was a little girl. Probably only eight or so. She was in Little Mermaid PJ's, Ariel on the front of the shirt. The girl had bright green eyes that stared up at the two boys.

Her head was completely bare, though Kurt could see a bit of blonde fuzz.

"Hello there," said Blaine, recovering from the shock before Kurt. "May we help you?"

The girl seemed very…aware for her age. She cocked an eyebrow at Blaine. "I was wondering if you two are boyfriends with each other."

Well, that was surprising.

"I was wondering," she continued. "Because my big sister has a boyfriend. She holds hands with him all the time." The girl pointed to Kurt and Blaine's intertwined hands. "You are, too. And you kissed him on the cheek. My mommy and daddy do that."

Kurt looked at Blaine, his face just a little scared. First off, were they together? Kurt was pretty sure they were, but still, to be safe they should probably make it "official". Secondly, should they really tell this little girl that they were a same sex couple? Who knew what her parents wanted her to know.

Blaine raised an eyebrow at him, which basically answered the first part of his question. They were together.

Oh. That made Kurt's stomach flipped. He had a boyfriend. Wow.

This steeled Kurt. If he had a boyfriend, and that boy was Blaine, who might just be perfect in every way (Kurt was sure his only flaw was his someone off sense of style outside of his Dalton uniform, but Kurt could remedy that quickly), he was going to shout this fact from the rooftop.

So he bent down to the little girl's height and smiled. "Yes," he said simply. "Blaine here is my boyfriend."

The little girl didn't seemed phased at all. She just pursed her lips for a moment, looking at Kurt and then up at Blaine. She settled her gaze on Kurt again. "I think you're a really pretty couple," she said finally.

Kurt wished that the rest of the world could be as accepting as the little girl in front of him. It took his breath away from him.

"My name is Ariel," she said proudly. "Like the Little Mermaid. I liked that you sang that song from the movie. It's one of my favorites."

Kurt laughed. "I love your name. Ariel was my second favorite when I was little."

"Who was the first?" said Ariel. She seemed aghast that Kurt could like anyone more than Ariel.

"I really loved Jasmine," said Kurt.

"She's ok, I guess," shrugged Ariel. "What's your name?"

"Kurt," he answered.

"Like the Sound of Music?" asked Ariel in a hushed tone.

Kurt laughed and nodded. "Yeah. My mom really liked that musical. Do you?"

"I love it," gushed Ariel. "Kurt? Would you and Blaine read to me?" She pointed to the pile of books in Blaine's hand.

Kurt stood up and grinned at Blaine. He nodded. "Of course. In fact, I think I have something you'll really like…" He pulled one book out from the middle of the pile and showed her the cover. It was The Little Mermaid.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. Blaine handed her the book. "I'll show you to my room!"

Ariel's room was just two doors down the hall. A woman with the same eyes as Ariel was sitting on a chair. She smiled when they walked in.

"Mommy, Kurt and Blaine are going to read to me," she announced. "He's like the Sound of Music," she whispered and pointed at Kurt.

Ariel pointed them at a small couch in the corner of the room. Blaine and Kurt sat down and Ariel climbed in between them. Blaine opened the book and started off reading.

Kurt liked the way Blaine read. He did voices for different characters. Kurt took a few turns because Ariel asked. When they got to a certain part of the book, Ariel would say something like, "Oh! This is where 'Part of Your World' is sung in the movie!"

"It is," laughed Kurt. Then he sang a few bars of chorus.

"Your voice is pretty," said Ariel with a smile.

"Thank you," said Kurt.

After The Little Mermaid, Ariel picked another book from Blaine's pile.

Kurt wasn't sure how much time had passed, but they worked their way through the entire pile of books. Ariel was very patient and didn't wiggle to much when they took turns reading. She was really interested, too.

"Kurt, Blaine," said a voice from the door. It was Mercedes. "Mr. Shue said that we have to leave in ten minutes." She saw the little girl and smiled.

"But we haven't finished 'Love You Forever'!" said Ariel.

"We only have one more page," said Blaine with a smile. "We'll finish." He nodded at Kurt, who read about the son picking up his new daughter and singing the song he had been sung to when he was a kid.

"I'll love you forever," said Kurt.

"I'll like you for always," said Blaine before he could say it.

Kurt smiled at him. This had been one of his favorite books, so he didn't really have to look at the page. "As long as I'm living," he said.

"My baby you'll be," finished Blaine.

Ariel clapped as Blaine shut the book. "I'm afraid that's all," said Blaine. "But Ariel, can I trust you to keep this safe?" Blaine picked up The Little Mermaid from the pile and handed it to her. She gasped. "I've had this since I was a kid. So I hope you take care of it."

"Of course," she breathed. She kissed his cheek, then Kurt's. "Thank you," she said shyly.

"Yes, thank you," said Ariel's mom. She had been there the whole time. Kurt had seen her looking over at them all afternoon.

"Bye," said Ariel, crawling into the small hospital bed. She waved and Kurt waved back. He grabbed Blaine's hand and they followed Mercedes out.

"Looks like you two made a friend," she said, putting an arm around Kurt's waist.

"Yeah," said Kurt softly. "She was nice. Really nice."

"And cute as can be," said Mercedes. "Although…her hair…"

"She must have had leukemia or something," commented Blaine. "But she seemed pretty healthy now."

"Hopefully," said Kurt. "What about you 'Cedes? Have fun?"

"So much," laughed Mercedes. "Tina, Mike and I taught these one kids now to dance. It was adorable."

They were outside and in front of the bus were all the Warblers and New Direction kids were piling in. Blaine and Kurt took a seat together, Mercedes, David and Wes near them.

The bus began its way back to Lima. Mr. Shue half stood at the front of the bus. "Why don't we sing a bit for the road?" he asked. Their mood was still infectiously happy. "Suggestions?"

"Mr. Shue?" asked Blaine, raising his hand. Mr. Shue motioned for him to go on. "I was thinking maybe some Katy Perry. Teenage Dream, maybe?" There were nods of approval. Kurt blushed and looked at Blaine, who winked. "The Warblers have an arrangement of it. We can start up and everyone can join in."

"Sounds great!" said Mr. Shue.

The Warblers started their amazing accapella sounds and Blaine started singing. Kurt was suddenly brought back to the one day, so long ago, when he crashed their performance.

Blaine looked right at Kurt, a smile on his face. _"Before you met me, I was alright but things were kinda heavy. You brought me to life now every February. You'll be my Valentine, Valentine._"

The entire bus joined in on the song. It wasn't perfect by any means. It was just a fun freestyle. Kurt sung along with the group.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand in his. At one point, he stopped singing and kissed Kurt soundly on the lips. Everyone around them hooted, laughed and then continued singing.

The background noises and vocals suddenly stopped as everyone belted the last lyrics. All Kurt could hear, however, was Blaine whispering in his ear. "_Let you put your hands on me, in my skin tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight_."

Kurt took his hand out of Blaine's and boldly rested his hand on Blaine's leg, near his inner thigh. Kurt winked at him and Blaine laughed, kissing the side of his face.

"It's funny how things work out," he whispered in Kurt's ear again. "Full circle."

The rest of the bus was starting in on a rendition of "Bye Bye Bye" by N'sync, which included more laughter than actual lyrics.

"Full circle," laughed Kurt. "I'm pretty sure you'll always be my teenage dream," he whispered. It wasn't mean to be sexual, though it sorta was, or cheesy, though it was that, too. It was just the truth. Blaine was a dream; a breath of fresh air.

"You are mine," said Blaine simply.

"Good," Kurt said, kissing Blaine again as the bus hit the chorus.

**FIN**

**And there we are. I really hope you liked it! It took a long time to write. **

**Please review!**


End file.
